xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the latest game in the Super Smash Bros. series. As with Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, elements of the ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' series appear in the game, most notably with Shulk being a playable fighter. Playable Characters Shulk is the only playable character from the Xenoblade series. He is similar to his appearance in the previous game, although he has a few notable changes. As a whole, Shulk plays much faster in Ultimate. Moveset Special Moves Shulk's standard special still allows him to switch between five Monado Arts; however, he now has the ability to press the special button once, then choose the desired Monado Art from there with the control stick. This allows for arts to be switched and activated faster. Upon activation, a meter will apply on Shulk's icon on the HUD indicating how long the art will last. The five arts are the same as they are in Super Smash Bros. 4, being 翔 (Jump), 疾 (Speed), 盾 (Shield), 斬 (Buster), and 撃 (Smash). The effects of each art have been magnified, but the duration of each art has decreased as a trade-off. His other special moves are identical to their Smash 4 iterations. Final Smash Shulk's Final Smash is still a Chain Attack. Fiora, in her Mechon form, has been added to this animation, despite the fact that a chain attack can only be performed by three party members. Palette Swaps Shulk's palette swaps are still based on the other party members from Xenoblade Chronicles and his armourless appearance. In this game, however, his hair color also changes to match the party member the outfit is based on. SmashUltimateMonadoArts.png|Shulk's new Monado Art "wheel" allows him to switch between arts much faster. SmashUltimateGaurPlain.png|A meter is also displayed under the current art showing how much longer the art will be active. Shulk Costumes Ultimate.png|Shulk's palette swaps in Ultimate. Stages Gaur Plain returns from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U in Ultimate. The stage features a much brighter lighting during the day, causing more of its features to be visible. The stage layout remains unchanged from the Smash Bros. for Wii U ''version of the stage. Metal Face returns as a stage boss at night. Gaur Plain SSBU.png|Gaur Plain as it appears in ''Ultimate SmashUltimateMetalFace.png|Metal Face returns at night Assist Trophies Riki also reappears as an Assist Trophy. He uses his same arts from Smash 4; Happy Happy, Freezinate, Yoink!, Bed Time, Roly Poly, and You Can Do It. Similar to his previous appearance, Riki cannot be knocked out for an extra point. Spirits The new Spirits mode serves as a way to include other characters in the game without developing them as new fighters. The following Xenoblade characters appear as Spirits: Primary Spirits Support Spirits Other World of Light In the World of Light mode, Shulk has a vision of Galeem's attack on the fighters, but he is unable to stop it and is turned into a puppet fighter. He can be freed on the eastern portion of the map to the west of the desert section. Riki's Dojo can also be found in the same area. Many other Xenoblade ''Spirits appear in World of Light. Mii Costumes Two ''Xenoblade Mii Costumes have been shown off. Mii Swordfighters have a costume based on Rex wielding Pyra's Aegis Sword. The costume also comes with an animated Azurda in the helmet. The outfit will be a free gift upon purchasing the Fighters Pass. Mii Brawlers can obtain a Nia costume in the base game as well. Dunban's Outfit returns from Smash 4. Rex Mii Costume.png|Rex's Mii Costume Nia Mii Costume.jpg|Nia's Mii Costume Music No new Xenoblade remixes were made for Ultimate, ''but certain tracks from ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 were added. Interestingly, no tracks from Xenoblade Chronicles X were added. The track list is as follows: * Xenoblade Chronicles Medley * Gaur Plain * You Will Know Our Names * Mechanical Rhythm * Engage the Enemy * Time to Fight! * Gaur Plain (Night) * An Obstacle In Our Path * Battle!! (NEW) * Still, Move Forward! (NEW) * Those Who Stand Against Our Path (NEW) Category:Games